


Как взрыв сверхновой

by Luchenza



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С первой брачной ночью поначалу не вышло, но должна же она когда-нибудь случиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как взрыв сверхновой

В первую брачную ночь не сложилось в основном потому, что ночи попросту не было: сутки на Альгенте длились пятнадцать минут. 

В ТАРДИС сломался тормозной механизм, и двадцать альгентианских суток они ремонтировали его, уставшие вне всякой меры. Волосы Ривер закрывали лицо, когда она склонялась над проводами, и он отводил прядь, падающую ей на глаза. Она лишь кивала в ответ на эту скупую нежность, сосредоточенно хмуря брови. 

Когда ТАРДИС наконец дематериализовалась, они уснули прямо на полу. Во сне Доктор почувствовал, что Ривер положила голову на его руку, и свободной рукой он приобнял её, засыпая снова. 

Людской сон, излишне долгий по его меркам, в этот раз был особенно долог.

— Я выспался на тысячу лет вперёд, — ворчал он, надевая перед зеркалом новую рубашку. — Не могла бы ты не смотреть так пристально?

Оценивающий взгляд Ривер было сложно не заметить.

— Не могла бы. Ты теперь мой муж, и я буду любоваться тобой, сколько захочу.

Ей всегда удавалось его смутить. Наверное, чтобы ещё больше вывести его из равновесия, она начала раздеваться прямо перед ним, смотря в глаза и улыбаясь. Отвести взгляд удалось с трудом — и то всего на секунду. 

— Я в душ, милый, — заявила она, расстёгивая на ощупь застёжку бюстгальтера и шлёпая босыми ногами по полу. — Душ по-прежнему направо, или ты опять всё поменял при последней перестановке комнат?

— На… право. Может быть. А может, и налево. В одном я уверен – что совершенно точно не вверх.

— Ах да, как я могла забыть. Ты же всегда предпочитал бассейн. После душа можно перейти туда, — она подмигнула и ушла, и Доктор проводил взглядом её светлые кудри, рассыпавшиеся по обнажённой спине.

Потом он опять повернулся к зеркалу, пытаясь завязать галстук-бабочку. Получалось не очень.

— Как будто мне снова лет сто, — сердито пробормотал он, оставив бесплодные попытки. — Ещё немного — и буду цветы носить из соседней галактики… Кстати, неплохая идея!

Это заняло чуть больше времени, чем он предполагал. Всё-таки когда нужно слетать на пару тысяч световых лет, лучше не иметь пассажира на борту. Особенно если этот пассажир ждёт, и выводить его из себя было бы опрометчиво.

— Где ты? — судя по голосу, Ривер была немного раздражена. — Не то чтобы я злюсь, но я надеялась, что ты присоединишься… О, Доктор.

Кажется, она увидела цветы. 

Последовало молчание и затем — несколько неожиданных звуков… как будто что-то рычащее бьют вазой по голове.

Он вбежал в спальню с отвёрткой в руке, но опоздал — под ногами Ривер уже лежала личинка зарби, издавая скулящие звуки и капая на пол ядом. Сама Ривер с горящими глазами и вазой в руке выглядела воинственной амазонкой, несмотря на халат. Его собственный халат, между прочим.

— Кажется, я не просила тебя заводить собаку.

— Я предугадываю твои желания. К тому же она завелась сама, — Доктор обошёл вокруг твари и нагнулся, рассматривая. — Крупная особь! Нам нужно его выпустить обратно на Вортис.

— Постарайся успеть, пока я сушу волосы.

Она подняла цветы с пола и поставила их обратно в вазу, задержавшись пальцами на лепестках — ярко-красных, с золотистыми ободками. Эти цветы всегда напоминали ему галлифрейские.

— Ты редко дарил мне цветы, — сказала она.

Доктор, пытавшийся в этот момент взять личинку зарби за твёрдый панцирь, в ответ на реплику Ривер поднял голову и улыбнулся:

— Может быть, я считал, что могу подарить тебе больше, чем цветы?

Доктор ожидал, что Ривер поддержит этот лёгкий флирт, но она промолчала, и Доктор отвернулся — потому что ему вдруг показалось, что сейчас даже одно лишь выражение её лица будет сплошным спойлером.

Взвалить зарби на спину не получилось и пришлось тащить его волоком через несколько коридоров до главной двери. Избавившись от него, Доктор привалился к двери, чтобы перевести дух, хотя на самом деле он знал, что просто откладывает неизбежное. На это не было никаких видимых причин.

— Значит, — сказал он себе, — есть причины невидимые!

Найти их тоже не удавалось, и Доктор хлопнул ладонью по панели ТАРДИС, прислонившись спиной к запускающему рычагу. Всё равно он постоянно заедал. 

— Милый?

Ривер вошла в комнату управления, зябко кутаясь в полупрозрачный пеньюар. В этот момент она показалась Доктору слишком красивой и слишком неуместной здесь, в декорациях его жизни. Он пощёлкал кнопкой, прибавляя температуру.

Наверное, вот она — невидимая причина. 

Ривер обняла его и коснулась губами шеи. Её волосы щекотали подбородок, и Доктор почесал его, начиная чувствовать себя тоже… _неуместным_. Хорошее слово. Интересно, можно ли им описать всю ситуацию?

Как всегда в сложные минуты, язык Доктора перешёл в режим автопилота.

— Никогда не понимал, как они проникают на ТАРДИС. Я однажды даже ходил искать кошачью дверцу — и не нашёл! Но у меня подозрение, что она где-то есть, притом размером с очень большую кошку. Или даже не кошку. Бывают кошки размером со шкаф?

— Можем поискать в свободное время, — ответила Ривер, целуя его в угол рта. — Я знаю одну замечательную планету с целой кошачьей расой. Лучшее когтеукалывание в галактике.

Она положила его руки на свою талию, игриво коснулась языком его нижней губы, а потом поцеловала по-настоящему. Доктор — стиснутый между ней и панелью ТАРДИС, в ловушке из бесконечного обаяния Ривер — не смог не ответить.

— Твой язык был сейчас даже проворнее, чем когда ты болтаешь, — Ривер подняла его ладонь до своей груди и руками оперлась на панель. Доктор упал на локти, едва не надавив какую-то кнопку, ладонь его скользнула ниже, сжав грудь. Ривер нависала над ним, коварно улыбаясь.

— Уверен, в инструкции было написано, что нельзя заниматься… любовью на главной панели управления.

— В той инструкции, которую ты выкинул в сверхновую?

Её губы двигались вниз по шее, а пальцы расстёгивали пуговицы рубашки. Было страшно неудобно лежать в таком положении, в бок впивался рычаг, а ноги едва касались пола, но каким-то невероятным образом это начало приносить удовольствие — довольно явно выраженное. Ривер не могла этого не ощутить, и её пальцы скользнули ниже, от подтяжек к поясу брюк и, наконец, к ширинке. Доктор нервно заерзал.

— Я чувствую, что прямо подо мной кнопка открытия главной двери.

— Она с другой стороны панели, сладкий.

— Тогда… тогда кнопка перезагрузки системы.

Она уже слишком хорошо его знала, что, несомненно, пугало. Ривер водила пальцами по ткани брюк, дразня и не давая сосредоточиться. Что же было на этой стороне панели?..

— Мне нравятся скулы на этом лице, — сказала она, потираясь своей щекой о его. — Пожалуй, это твои лучшие скулы. 

И тут Доктор понял, что под тяжестью его тела неизвестная кнопка вжалась в панель. Потребовалась всего секунда ожидания, чтобы увидеть последствия.

— А мне очень нравилась гравитация, отличная штука! Почему я только сейчас понял?

Они вдвоём повисли над панелью в крепких объятиях друг друга, больше не подчиняясь искусственно создаваемой ТАРДИС гравитации. Доктор оттолкнулся рукой, и они с Ривер плавно взмыли вверх, поднимаясь всё выше, пока она не дотронулась ладонью до потолка.

— Даже не надейся, что это мне помешает, — шепнула Ривер в ухо Доктора, обводя губами линию скулы.

— О, и не начинал.

Наконец-то он смог принять правила игры. Доля безумия никогда не бывает лишней — особенно для них. К тому же в их отношениях всегда было что-то безумное.

— Тебе нужно сделать более удобный потолок, — говорила Ривер, пригибая голову, чтобы не удариться об изгиб. – Этот совсем не годится.

— В следующий раз прибью гвоздями пару подушек, — невнятно произнёс он, прослеживая языком ложбинку в декольте.

Ривер положила подбородок на его голову, запустив руку в волосы и перебирая их. Доктор услышал, как она чуть слышно фыркнула:

— Как-то раз я видела у тебя на потолке ковёр. Или нет, два ковра.

— Спойлеры!

Потом уже стало не до разговоров.

Попеременно обмениваясь подбадривающими взглядами, они ласкали друг друга, паря над панелью и не спеша приземляться. Ривер тронула сначала пальцами, затем языком соски Доктора и поднялась ладонями до подмышек. Доктор охнул, приникнув к Ривер всем телом.

— Думаешь, я не знала, что подмышки – твоя эрогенная зона?

— Я думаю, что ты очень, очень плохая девчонка!

Перехватив у Ривер инициативу, Доктор взял её за запястья и почувствовал, как её руки подрагивают. Всегда невозмутимая, ироничная Ривер, так часто задевающая его эго — и вот она перед ним, волнуется так же, как и он. Желает его так, что с трудом контролирует своё тело.

Доктор всмотрелся в её глаза и, не сказав ни слова, закрыл их ладонями, проходясь прикосновениями губ по переносице.

— Что-то не так? – обеспокоенно спросила Ривер.

Доктор не нашёлся, что ответить, и поцеловал её — так крепко, как мог. 

Видеть любовь в глазах напротив всегда было тяжело. Хотелось сбежать, только лишь не принимать эту ответственность. В действительности он зачастую так и делал, едва лишь стоило появиться слишком сильным привязанностям, слишком близким друзьям. Он знал, что причиняет им боль, но остаться — значило причинить страдания ещё более сильные. 

Сегодня он не будет убегать. Может быть, это случится завтра, на следующей неделе или через месяц — но не сегодня. Не от её любви.

— У меня есть отличная идея, — сказал он, проводя рукой по внутренней стороне бедра Ривер. Она судорожно вздохнула и схватила его за предплечья.

— Секс на крыше ТАРДИС?

— Не совсем, я… Что? Я такое предлагал?

— Даже не самая экзотичная твоя идея.

Доктор самодовольно хмыкнул.

— Ты льстишь мне! — он потянулся поправить галстук-бабочку, но вовремя вспомнил, что так и не завязал её. — Нет, я хотел предложить сейчас использовать телепатическую связь. Как тебе?

— Связать наши мысли? Доктор, это… 

— Подарок. Считай это подарком.

«Высшая степень доверия» — может быть, хотела она сказать. Впустить в свои мысли постороннего, открыть ему своё сознание дольше, чем на пару минут, дать неограниченный доступ в свои чувства… Да, наверное, он свихнулся окончательно. Наверное, он тоже любит её.

Он нежно коснулся пальцами висков Ривер и закрыл глаза. Через мгновение он почувствовал, как она повторяет его движение, а потом ощутил её дыхание на своём лице.

Этот поцелуй был похож на взрыв сверхновой.


End file.
